Mixing Potions
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Brittany isn't any good at mixing potions. Not at all. But maybe Santana can be the one to help her with that. One-shot. Day 2 of Brittana week: Harry Potter/Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Glee or Harry Potter.**

Santana made her way down the corridor from the Slytherin common room towards the potions classroom. She hoped that she could have the room all to herself to practice her potions. Santana clutched her books close to her chest, frustration clear in her footsteps. The final exam was in three days and she still couldn't figure out how to mix a hair raising potion. She was quite disappointed in herself and boy did it made her even more angry that Quinn Fabray was flaunting the fact that she could mix it in her sleep.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought of Quinn. Sure they were best friends but that still didn't mean they weren't always in competition and they were. Even since birth it seems like. She's pretty sure they competed for who came out of the womb faster than the other. Santana always had the upper hand, she was a prodigy after all, but Quinn was close behind. It made for a good way to keep Santana on her toes and her wit sharp. But putting in the work often times made her exhausted. Santana was nearing the potions classroom when the sound of a bomb being let off inside of it startled her. She picked up her pace to see exactly what it was, praying that someone didn't completely blow one of their limbs off trying to mix a potion. _Amateurs_, Santana thought as she rounded the corner.

When she finally made it to the classroom the sight that she came upon was one she could truly laugh at and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep that laughter from spilling out. It was that blonde girl. _Brittany_, Santana thought as the girl waved the smoke out of her face. That girl was know for messing potions up and it didn't surprise Santana either. She was a _Hufflepuff_ after all. Even though her lack in mastering the simplest potions was appalling to Santana, she couldn't deny the fact that with the black soot smeared across her face, she was quite adorable. It left Santana staring. Well that was until she shook herself out of it and made her way over to the girl.

"Still putting everyone in danger with your brewing skills I see? Or lack there of." Santana said as she laid her books to rest on the counter top. She watch the blonde roll her eyes and glance over at her potions book.

"What are you working on?" Santana asked her, using this as a great opportunity to express her superior knowledge of potions. Brittany was quiet and continued to look over her book, a confused expression on her face; no doubt trying to figure out where she went wrong.

"Well?" Santana tried again and the blonde sighed, turning her attention to Santana.

"Forgetfulness potion." Brittany provided and Santana let out a laugh which earned her a frown from Brittany.

"Really? That's like the easiest potion to mix! It's three days til exams and you can't even mix a forgetfulness potion?" Santana exclaimed as Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, that frown still marring her usually light and bubbly features.

"I don't think it's so easy. And I'm aware when exams are. But if you're going to make fun of me because I'm not as good at mixing potions as you are then you can just leave me to my work and come back when I'm finished using the room." Brittany replied, a hardness to her words that seemed foreign. Santana had always know her as the bubbly blonde who was never cross with anyone. It made Santana falter for a minute.

Brittany wasn't the brightest wizard in the bunch and usually Santana would hold that against her; make fun of anyone who lacked the skill in brewing something as simple as forgetfulness potion but with Brittany she couldn't. She watched the blonde for a moment, tongue peeking out from the corner of her lip as her eyes roamed over the ingredients, checking inside of the melted pot to see if the potion would fix itself. Santana couldn't help but think she looked so cute and the words that slipped past her lips next surprised her.

"Would you maybe like some help?" Santana asked in an unusually quiet voice and the blonde turned to her in surprise. Brittany definitely wasn't expecting this usually hard and crass girl to offer help, especially to someone like her.

"Uh-um sure. If you don't mind..." Brittany trailed off and Santana rolled her eyes at her playful.

"Would I have offered if I did?" Santana asked, smile still on her face and Brittany shook her head with a smile that matched Santana's.

"First off let's get rid of this." Santana said pointing to the cauldron.

"It is worst for wear." Santana commented, making Brittany laugh as she moved the melted excuse for a cauldron away.

"I'm afraid I don't have another with me." Brittany told Santana, her big blue eyes looking sad. Santana lets out a laugh at how distraught the girl looks.

"It's not a problem. I believe I have an extra in the student supply cupboard." Santana said as she moved around in the classroom, retrieved the cauldron and made her way back to Brittany. Once things were settled, Santana looked over Brittany's book. She hadn't done the potion in a while but she pretty much knew it like the back of her hand. Santana closed the book and moved it across the table, not wanting any accidents to happen should it be in the way.

"Won't you need the book to teach me to do the potion?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head.

"No. It's all up here." Santana replied, pointing to her head and Brittany simply nodded. Santana let out a sigh.

"Okay Brittany. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Santana began, looking over to the blonde to check if she was paying attention. Brittany's eyes were wide, ready to take in the information that Santana was going to give to her and the brunette had to keep herself from laughing once again. The girl was so eager.

"The trick is not to think about it so much. Most people they get a new potion and they panic. The trick is to keep calm and just follow the instructions to a tee." Santana said and Brittany shook her head slowly, taking it all in.

"I'm not so good with following directions. Or sometimes I get the ingredients mixed up. Really it just makes my brain hurt." Brittany said in return and Santana tapped her chin until a brilliant idea came to her.

"Do you like to sing?" Santana asked and Brittany frowned.

"Yes Santana but what does that have to do with mixing potions?" Brittany asked utterly confused. While Santana would NEVER do this for anyone else, she couldn't stand the fact of Brittany flunking exams and wanted to help her anyway she could.

"Alright then we'll make a song out of it. Would that help you remember?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head furiously, grin plastered on her face.

"It really would!" The once again bubbly blonde exclaimed and Santana shook her head, not being able to cover the smile that broke out across her face as well.

"Very well then." Santana said, opening the potions textbook again. She looked over the instructions, trying to make it into a song in her head.

"Alright I think I got it." Santana began to sing the song she made up while Brittany tapped out a beat on the counter top. Pretty soon they're both laughing at the ridiculousness that is the song and Brittany has it memorized in seconds even though she pointed out that lyrics usually confused her because there were so many. It was really because of Santana's voice. Brittany loved the raspy, sultry sound of it and just having her sing it over and over for her made it easy to learn. Made it easy to remember because Santana's voice was unlike any other Brittany had ever heard before.

"Now it's your turn. Sing the song while you mix the potion." Santana told Brittany and Brittany gave her a look of hesitance. Santana didn't know why but she hated seeing that look on the blondes face so she placed her hand gently upon Brittany's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You can do this." Santana said with encouragement and with determination in her eyes, Brittany nodded her head and began to sing the song, mixing the potion. After Brittany added in the last ingredient and gave a flick of her wand, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the impending bang of the cauldron exploding. But there was no bang. And there was no melting cauldron.

"You did it!" Santana exclaimed and Brittany opened her eyes to see that the potion was in fact brewed.

"I did it!" Brittany squealed and launched herself at Santana in her excitement, taking her into a bear hug. At first Santana was tense, she wasn't really the hugging type, but the intoxicating smell of the blonde drew her in and had her relaxing into her touch.

"Thank you so much Santana." Brittany whispered in her ear and the brunette had to try her best to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine. Santana cleared her throat and the blonde took that as a sign to let go.

"Sorry." Brittany apologized with a blush tinging her cheeks but Santana shook her head.

"It's fine and you're welcome." Santana said sincerely, her voice soft. Brittany and Santana held each others gazes until the sound of feet pattering into the room brought them out of their haze. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Here to brush up on your potion skills Lopez?" Quinn commented with a glint in her eyes and a sly smile on her face. Santana rolled her eyes and set her gaze upon the intruding blonde.

"No. Just helping a friend out." Santana said before she could stop herself but the smile that Brittany gave her in return was worth it. Brittany then poured a good portion of the potion into a vile and cleaned up her place before she stuffed her potions book into her bag, preparing to leave.

"Well thanks Santana. Hopefully this will help me on the exam." Brittany said and Santana shook her head. She still wasn't prepared for the bone crushing hug the blonde graced her with again.

"See you around?" Brittany asked as she brought her bag over her shoulder, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Yeah..." Santana let out in an almost breathless whisper and blushed at the way it sounded. Brittany gave her another blinding smile and then left the classroom. Quinn tried to make it like she was setting up her cauldron the whole time but Santana knew she was listening and the way she scrambled up to her after the blonde left cemented that theory.

"Getting cozy with Hufflepuff's poster child I see." Quinn said laughing and Santana graced her with an eyeroll.

"I was not. I was just trying to keep her from killing herself and the rest of us for that matter by helping her actually mix a potion instead of blowing the classroom up." Santana replied as she grabbed her books, ready to leave the room. She could work on her potion tomorrow.

"Mhmmm whatever you say..."Quinn trailed off, smile in her voice.

"See you at dinner Fabray." Santana said as a way of dismissal and left the room, Brittany's smile still fresh in her mind and her voice playing as a soundtrack in her ears. And when exams rolled around, Santana could hear Brittany humming that damn song as she mixed her Forgetfulness Potion, throwing her a smile as she did.


End file.
